


Somewhere Special

by musics3xual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musics3xual/pseuds/musics3xual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request! Eridan, you hopeless fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Special

“So, Sollux, having fun yet?” Eridan’s smirk is so evident you can hear it.

Currently, you’re in a fancy restaurant, gussied the fuck up, because you lost a bet and now you have to go on one, single date with the fishy loser who’s been hitting on you all year.

And you, no, you will never admit that you are, indeed, having fun.

“About as much as I can possibly have…” You sneer, your lisp annoying you more than it usually does. Eridan has taken you to some ritzy, nice restaurant on the good side of town that you have never even seen before, let alone been to. It’s all vegan (Eridan’s one of those tree-hugger types, you guess), and the food is probably more expensive than the tux you had to borrow from your dad for this date.

“Come on Sol, don’t shoot a man down like that. I’ve kept you laughing and smiling all night.” He says and fuck, it’s kind of true. You say nothing, looking away. The room feels weird without your red and blue glasses; your dad insisted you take them off, no matter how much you were sure this date would be a boring, dull night.

You were wrong.

“Soooooollux?” He hums, and you look back at him. He’s leaning forward a little, smiling brightly. He’s not trying to rub your own joy in your face, you know, but it’s still irritating that he was able to hook you so easily. You refuse to let him win.

“What ever do you want, fish breath?” You raise an eyebrow.

“You have pretty eyes.” He tells you, and you bite your cheek, your cheeks turning slightly pinkish.

You have heterochromia, which makes one eye a different color than the other. One eye is blue, and one eye is a shade of brown that almost makes it look like a muddy red. You always hated your eyes, felt like they drew attention to you and made you look stupid, so you wore your glasses whenever you could.

“Thanks.” You mutter, taking a sip of the ice water on the table. STOP ENJOYING THIS.

He keeps staring at you, that smug, happy look on his face and you kind of want to hate it but there’s something about it that makes you feel all warm inside and makes your brain go slightly mushy.   
“What do you want?” You mumble.

“You know what? This is boring,” He says suddenly, signaling the waiter for the check. “And boring is not my style. Let’s go somewhere special.” He tells you, and you raise an eyebrow. Special? Like where the creep can rape you?

“Come on, don’t gimme that look, you’ll love it.” He tells you and, because some god up there hates you, you believe him.

After the check arrived (Eridan pays, you don’t object; he asked you out. Not like you’ve got the money to pay for it anyways) and you both get out of there. Eridan had picked you up from your dumpy apartment in his fancy black car, and wherever he was taking you, you two would need to drive there. You got in, crossing your arms and looking out the window, closing yourself off to him. He doesn’t talk, though, once you get in, and you take this time to think long and hard about these stupid feels you’re having. You can’t like Eridan; you’ve hated him (or tried to, you guess) for years, ever since you were little middle school kids and you’d write the wrong answers on your test the first time over just so that, when he cheated off of you, he’d fail. Lately, Eridan had been asking you to hang out over and over again; each time you brutally rejected him. Eventually, he flat out told you that he wanted to take you on, quote, ‘the best fuckin date of your existence’, and he was willing to do anything for that opportunity. That opportunity did come, in the form of Karkat and you making a bet on who would win a football game; if you lost, you had to go on a date with Eridan, and if he lost, he had to pay you $50. Needless to say, Karkat’s team demolished yours, and here you are, on this date with Eridan, questioning your hatred for him. You’ve discovered, on this above average date, that Eridan isn’t really that bad of a guy; he’s a bit of a wizard nerd, and he is slightly way too into fashion, but he’s… sweet. He genuinely wants to know you and cares about you and likes you and you have never really had anyone who wanted to get to know you like he did. He asks you about your dad, about your life, about what you want to do in the future… And suddenly, you can’t help but blush like sme dumb middle-school girl when he compliments your eyes. You almost smash your head against the car door when you come to the realization that you are falling for the one, the only, Eridan Ampora.

Right as you think this, you feel the car come to a halt, and you take a second to look around outside of the car. You see a bunch of trees around and it’s dark and oh god Eridan is really going to try to rape you out here. Right as you think this, he opens your door for you and you didn’t even hear him get out of the car.

When he smiles at you, you forget why you were so worried. For some reason, you push past your nervousness that you didn’t even know was there and step out of the car into the wooded area. 

“This way.” He says quietly, closing your door and locking the car. You don’t jerk away when he grabs your hand and leads you away.

You’re both jogging through the trees in your fancy clothes and the situation is so weird that you can’t help a laugh that escapes your throat. You see him smile next to you.

You eventually come to a stop running so fast and you see some moonlight up ahead. Eridan leads you towards it, and you’re both tripping and grabbing at each other’s hands so as not to fall down.

When you come to the clearing, your eyes go wide and your lips part a little. It’s a moonlit lake, and no one else is there. The grass is tinted purple with moonlight and the water is black and placid. Eridan sits down at the water’s edge, and you sit next to him.

Eridan starts taking his shoes off, and you’re about to ask if he is so dumb as to go swimming in this water at night, but he simply finishes removing his shoes and socks, and then slips his feet into the water. He turns to you, expectant, and you follow suit.

You both sit and look at the moon for a while before Eridan speaks up.

“Do I get a second date, Sol?” He asks, and he’s smiling but he sounds so nervous you can almost hear his voice tremble.

For once, you don’t say no.

“Maybe.” You say, turning back to the moon. It’s not a no and it’s not a yes, but it might as well be a yes because there is no doubt in your mind that Eridan was able to steal your heart in just one date.

He knows it’s a yes, too, because his hand sneaks over to yours, holding yourself up on the grass, and laces your fingers together sweetly. Your blush is back so you turn your head to the right, almost 180 degrees from where Eridan is sitting to be sure he can’t see any of it.

“Sollux?” He pipes up, and you don’t turn to him, offering a simple ‘hm?’

He uses his other hand, reaching around your body to your right cheek and cups it, pulling you back to him, then he leans in and your lips touch and your heart is beating is fast you can hear it in your ears like a drum beat.

His lips are soft and smooth unlike yours, chapped and dry, but he soon changes that with his mouth on yours. His thumb is softly caressing your cheek, and you move a hand to his hip, nervous, unsure, but pulling him closer because you have no idea how long you’ve wanted this but it’s been a long fucking time.

“You have beautiful eyes…” He whispers into your lips, his tongue poking out and you open your mouth, letting him in, and he tastes like your dinner but you kind of like it.

Eventually, he pulls away, and both of you are red in the face and panting.

“Do I get a second date?” He asks again, breathing heavy.

“What do you think, asshole?” You ask him, and wrap your arms around his neck to kiss him again.


End file.
